


Speak of the Devil

by madnessfk



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: Если коротко: был четверг, кто-то грохнул Фиска, и по Адской Кухне бегает его убийца. Фрэнк уже заранее всё возненавидел.





	Speak of the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> АУ основано на вселенной Земли-65 из комиксов о Спайдер-Гвен (советую заценить хотя бы ради Мэтта, но в целом для понимания происходящего в фанфике не нужно), где Мэтт попал к «Руке» и был адвокатом Кингпина, а Фрэнк работает детективом полиции.
> 
> Speak of the devil (англ.) — вспомнишь говно, а вот и оно.

Фрэнк Касл _презирал_ четверги.

Забавно, но большинство людей из всех дней недели предпочитали ненавидеть понедельники, и это понятно: ты ещё не успел отоспаться за выходные, как тебе снова пора вставать на работу, а после двух дней свободы ложиться и просыпаться в любое время, это становится сложно как никогда. Но Фрэнку было плевать на такие пережитки времени, как выходные: он работал почти всегда, а, когда не работал, думал о работе — но Фрэнк был, помимо всего прочего, конченым трудоголиком, так что в этом вряд ли было что-то странное. Нет, четверги он ненавидел по совсем другим причинам: вся херня в его жизни случалась именно по четвергам. Когда Фрэнк в пятнадцать лет сломал ногу, был четверг, и был четверг, когда Мария взяла в одну руку чемодан, в другую — их дочь, и ушла, хлопнув дверью.

Сегодня был четверг, и сегодня оказалось, что какой-то всратый психопат завалил Кингпина.

По этому поводу Фрэнк испытывал ряд очень смешанных чувств. С одной стороны, какой-то всратый психопат _завалил Кингпина_ , который заслужил быть заваленным, как никто другой. Фиск сделал очень много мерзкого дерьма, убил очень много людей — не своими, чужими руками, — и сломал очень много жизней. Он был одним из тех ублюдков, которых каждый полицейский этого сраного города спал и видел на скамье подсудимых. Но Фиск был не просто ублюдком, а очень хитрым ублюдком: каждый раз, когда ты уже решил, что у тебя достаточно доказательств, чтобы посадить его, его _грёбаный адвокат_ доставал у себя из задницы доказательства обратного. Фиск возвращался в свой офис рушить жизни, а тебе оставалось только надеяться, что рано или поздно его прихлопнет кто-нибудь другой. Фрэнк вот надеялся. И, иногда, когда он позволял своим мыслям зайти совсем далеко, думал, что когда-нибудь его всё задолбает, он возьмёт пистолет и вышибет Фиску мозги сам. Это с одной стороны.

С другой стороны, что немаловажно, какой-то всратый психопат _завалил Кингпина_. И соответствует это личному представлению Фрэнка о мире или нет, по какой-то невнятной случайностьи Фиск всё ещё считался за человека — за гражданина США, вообще-то, а значит, как полицейский, Фрэнк обязан расследовать его убийство и наказать виноватых. И это уже не говоря о том, какой пиздец начнётся, когда об этом все просекут.

Когда плохой парень умирает, «жили долго и счастливо» бывает только в детских мультиках, которые Фрэнк когда-то смотрел с дочерью. В реальности, как только место на верхушке освобождается по тем или иным причинам, на него тут же начинают претендовать с десяток других мудил. А это значит, что ближайшие полгода Фрэнку придётся разбираться с перестрелками, выяснениями отношений между группами влияния, перестановкой игроков на чёрных рынках и всем тем дерьмом, с которым Фрэнк ненавидел разбираться. Фрэнк в этом плане был очень простым парнем. Он не хотел иметь отношение ко всем этим интрижкам и прочей поебени; он просто хотел пересажать всех говнюков по тюрьмам, чтобы они там сидели, пока у них костный мозг не сгниёт.

В общем, если коротко: был четверг, кто-то грохнул Фиска, и по Адской Кухне бегает его убийца. Фрэнк уже заранее всё возненавидел.

Ожидаемо, в участке творилась какая-то невнятная жесть. Все были на взводе, телефоны разрывало от звонков журналистов, надеющихся получить оперативный комментарий, и всё пребывало в состоянии чистого хаоса. У кофейного автомата Фрэнк выловил Мисти — та выглядела так, словно не спала всю ночь, и у Фрэнка были все поводы полагать, что так оно на самом деле и было. Мисти позвонила ему пару часов назад, но, скорее всего, о случившемся ей стало известно гораздо раньше.

— Нужно было сразу сказать, — заметил Фрэнк вместо приветствия. Мисти пожала плечами.

— Ты и так всегда работаешь, — ответила она. Фрэнк хотел было возразить, что есть много людей, которые работают без чёткого графика, и что вот когда хирургам нужно срочно на операцию под конец рабочего дня, они не сваливают, — но потом решил, что у него недостаточно сил для того, чтобы пререкаться. А силы нужно беречь. Так решил Фрэнк, нажимая на кофейном аппарате кнопку «двойной эспрессо».

Пока Фрэнк у себя дома спал на два часа больше обычного (а это значило, что сегодня он спал пять часов), Мисти уже успела побывать на месте преступления, но Фрэнк всё равно хотел взглянуть на него сам. Тела — самого Фиска и парочки местных охранников, — к тому моменту уже увезли. Пока результатов вскрытия не поступило, но, судя по фотографиям, которые Фрэнку подсунула Мисти в машине, нападавший, кем бы он ни был, и впрямь был отшибленным. Еблище Фиску он разукрасил знатно: если бы не характерное телосложение, Фрэнк бы и вовсе его не узнал. Кровь, слюни по всему лицу — оно уже начало синеть, и от этого опухшие следы чужих кулаков казались ещё более уродливыми. Никаких дырок от пуль, никаких выпущенных кишок.

— Серьёзно? — спросил Фрэнк, пролистав заключение эксперта, в котором тот выдвигал предварительную причину смерти. Его удивлял даже не сам факт, что Фиску свернули шею, что в 2017 году само по себе было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим — его удивляло, что убийца вообще смог такое провернуть. В смысле, вы эту шею видели? Это только кажется, что свернуть шею — это как бутылку минералки открыть, но на самом деле нужно быть очень быстрым и очень сильным, чтобы у тебя вообще был хоть какой-то шанс. Если подумать, то охранники были убиты похожим образом: у одного был сломан позвоночник, что не было удивительно, учитывая, что его нашли на лестничном проходе, у второго череп был проломлен тупым предметом. И никакого огнестрела.

Апартаменты Фиска занимали последние три этажа здоровенной высотки в самом центре Адской Кухни. Фрэнк не мог избавиться от ощущения, что тут один метр ковра стоит как всё, что стоит у него в квартире. Сейчас, впрочем, всё это не выглядело так презентабельно, обвешанное лентами и уставленное табличками, и вообще довольно потрёпанное.

— Не поскользнись, — предупредила Мисти, когда они заходили в гостиную: пол был мокрый. Вода растеклась по всей комнате из треснувшего аквариума, занимающего противоположную входу стену. В воде плавали осколки стекла, щепки от сломанного стола, какие-то книги (Фрэнк машинально бросил короткий взгляд на обложку ближайшей; это был «Замок» Кафки. Чёртов выпендрёжный мудак). Фиск сопротивлялся. Долго, до последнего, пока чужие руки наконец не отправили его на тот свет.

— Отпечатки? — спросил Фрэнк, осторожно переступая через остатки журнального столика.

— Только Фиска, — ответила Мисти. — Парень был в перчатках, скорее всего. Мы нашли под ногтями Фиска фрагменты волокон ткани.

Блять — подумал Фрэнк. Блять, только не ряженый. Фрэнк ненавидел ряженых даже больше, чем четверги, потому что с ними невозможно было иметь дело. Нацепили маску, и думают, что им всё можно. Блять.

Хотя это уже сделали до него, следующие полчаса Фрэнк потратил на то, чтобы изучить каждый угол места преступления. Чем больше он там ходил, тем больше ему всё это не нравилось. Фрэнк за свою карьеру видел много странного дерьма — как, впрочем, и любой коп в Адской Кухне. Фрэнк видел разборки китайцев с ирландцами, видел мутантов-наёмников, видел придурков в латексе. Видел места преступлений, похожие на сцену из хорроров, видел, как люди исчезали в никуда и уже не появлялись, Фрэнк видел страшные, безумные вещи. Его трудно чем-либо удивить. Но этому парню почти получилось.

Всё это было… необычно. Их первой версией было заказное убийство, потому что, ну, в этом городе полно людей, которым Фиск перешёл дорогу — но все наёмники, способные на такое, по крайней мере те, о которых Фрэнк знал, работали иначе. Те, кто понормальнее, делали всё чисто: пуля в затылок через оконное стекло, и пока. А те, кто попришибленней, устроили бы тут кровавую баню. Их парень не тронул ни гражданских, ни даже большую часть охранников — только ту парочку, что непосредственно стояла в дверях. А ещё их парень явно не без наслаждения изуродовал Фиску лицо, хотя мог бы просто убить. Если это и был заказ, то исполнителем был точно кто-то, о ком Адская Кухня ещё не слышала. Ну, или он действовал по каким-то собственным побуждениям. Фрэнк не знал, что хуже. Одно он знал точно: дерьма на вентилятор он накинул знатно.

Кстати о дерьме. Фрэнк никак не мог сбросить с себя это жутко неуютное ощущение, что ему чего-то остро не хватает. Никаких «Добрый день, детектив», никаких мразотных улыбочек и поблёскиваний линзами очков, и никаких попыток лезть под руку — казалось бы, это и по менее важным поводам случалось, а тут такое.

— Странно, — вслух пробормотал он, зачем-то глядя на дверь, будто ожидая, что вот-вот в неё кто-то войдёт. Обычно как-то так это и работало: помяни дьявола и всё такое.

— Что? — переспросила Мисти. Фрэнк не стал отвечать. Вместо этого он указал на камеру наблюдения, висевшую по ту сторону двери.

— Когда мы получим запись? — спросил он. Охранников нашли в коридоре, значит, велик шанс, что их парень попал в объектив.

— Не раньше понедельника, — вздохнула Мисти. — Мы направили запрос, но вся эта чёртова бюрократия… Фрэнк? — растеряно спросила она, когда поняла, что, даже не дослушав до конца, Фрэнк быстрым шагом направился в сторону лифта. — Ты куда?

— Не раньше понедельника — это слишком долго, — просто ответил он.

Много лет назад, Фрэнк верил в Бога. Мальчишкой он ходил в церковь по воскресеньям, и там ему рассказывали про бессмертную душу, Рай, всепрощение и прочую хуйню. Потом, правда, оказалось, что их священник трахал тринадцатилетних девочек из церковного хора, его посадили, а через две недели нашли в туалете с выпущенными кишками. Потом Фрэнк пошёл на войну и начал выпускать кишки сам. Потом Фрэнк начал служить в полиции и узнал, сколько именно изнасилований и убийств происходит в год. Сложно сказать, что именно из этого пошатнуло его веру, но сейчас Фрэнк не сомневался, что если Бог и есть, то ему наплевать. Но если за что Фрэнк и был ему благодарен, то это за то, что во время генетической раздачи Фрэнку досталось лицо человека, которому невозможно отказать.

— Нам нужно посмотреть записи прямо сейчас, — очень тихо и очень спокойно сказал Фрэнк охраннику, сидящему в комнате с экранами, на которые выводилось изображение с камер. Охранник повозмущался, но Фрэнку было достаточно одного раза глянуть, и возмущаться он перестал.

Камеры в том коридоре покрывали три точки: одна висела прямо напротив двери, ещё две — у лифта и выхода на лестницу. Фрэнк сразу отмёл для себя изображение с лифта, решив, что их парень, скорее всего, воспользовался лестницей.

Их парень вышел из квартиры Фиска, открыв её с той стороны.

— Это ещё что за… — пробормотала Мисти, нахмурившись. — Отмотайте назад.

Плёнка побежала в обратную сторону: было видно, как в убыстренном режиме охранники переминаются с ноги на ногу, как Фиск то заходит, то выходит — один. Никого больше. И так до конца дня, как, впрочем, и предыдущие дни тоже: изредка Фиск приводил к себе других людей (лица парочки из них Фрэнк, ожидаемо, узнал), но они все покидали квартиру. Либо их парень сидел там не первую неделю, либо воспользовался каким-то другим входом. Правда, «другой вход» — это залезть в квартиру через окно последнего этажа.

Ничего из этого делу не помогло. До конца дня они с Мисти допрашивали свидетелей: охранников, других жителей дома, сотрудников обслуживающей компании. Пара-тройка из них утверждала, будто видела какого-то подозрительного мужчину, но пока что кроме их слов и ворса, застрявшего под ногтями мёртвого Фиска, никаких подтверждений его существованию не было. В конечном итоге, ближе к полуночи Мисти ушла — у неё, в отличие от Фрэнка, было, к кому возвращаться, и Фрэнку не очень-то хотелось вставать на пути этого: ему доводилось встречаться с Коллин, и он знал, что она страшна в гневе. Фрэнку же возвращаться было не к кому: он остался в участке, чтобы ещё раз изучить все документы с осмотра. Через час он знал экспертное заключение наизусть, через два смог бы зарисовать место преступление по памяти — через три у Фрэнка закончились сигареты, и ему пришлось вытряхнуться из кабинета в холодную осеннюю ночь.

Ближайший к участку круглосуточный магазин держала пожилая мексиканская женщина, внук которой постоянно ходил в футболке с надписью «ACAB» и очень радовался, когда попадался на вид кому-нибудь из них. Сегодня он был за прилавком и со скучающим видом изучал какой-то тред на Реддите.

— О, детектив! — сказал он радостно. — Уже знаете, кто его завалил?

— Мальборо Рэд, — ответил Фрэнк. Педро явно потребовалась пара мгновений, чтобы понять, что это не супергеройская кликуха.

— Правда, что он из этих? — настойчиво спросил Педро, пробивая пачку. — Из мета? Или мутант?

— …вообще-то, — Фрэнк окинул прилавок очень внимательным взглядом, — давай и жвачку тоже.

Педро закатил глаза с тем рвением, на которое способны только подростки в переходном возрасте.

— И больше не паркуйтесь у входа, окей? — лениво попросил он. — Сами же потом себе штраф выписывать будете.

Фрэнк открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, что он вообще несёт, когда заметил, что прямо напротив входа в магазин стоит чёрная тачка с затонированными стёклами. Фигня в том, что Фрэнк пришёл пешком. И ещё фигня в том, что он знает, чья это тачка.

Демонстративно пройдя мимо, Фрэнк направился вперёд по улице; выждав пару мгновений, машина плавно тронулась с места и поехала следом. Очень скоро они поравнялись. Фрэнк тяжело вздохнул.

— Это было обязательно? — спросил он не столько раздражённо, сколько устало.

— Добрый вечер, детектив, — заднее стекло опустилось, и в окошке показалось сраное лицо Мёрдока. — Вы не отвечали на телефон.

Это правда: Фрэнк не отвечал. Его телефон разрядился, а зарядку он оставил дома. Не то чтобы Фрэнк был намерен сообщать об этом Мёрдоку. Тот, поняв, что ответа не дождётся, изобразил печальное лицо.

— Не хотите сесть? — спросил он. — На улице холодно. Я вас подвезу.

Он махнул рукой водителю, и машина остановилась. Фрэнк прошёл ещё несколько шагов, прежде, чем тоже остановиться. Совершенно ничего сейчас не мешало ему плюнуть и уйти: Мёрдок не будет делать ничего, чтобы его остановить. Но Фрэнк знал этого засранца: раз уж он показался, то не отстанет, пока не добьётся своего, и, если Фрэнк пошлёт его сейчас, Мёрдок будет преследовать его всю неделю. Легче уж сразу со всем разобраться.

Фрэнк — снова — вздохнул и сел в машину. Нормальный человек на месте Мёрдока отодвинулся бы подальше, но он так и остался сидеть на месте, и теперь их колени то и дело соприкасались. Мысленно Фрэнк пообещал, что не будет задумываться об этом.

— Не против, если я закурю? — спросил он, когда тёмное стекло, отделяющее их от кабины водителя, медленно поднялось. С улицы веяло мерзким, мокрым холодом.

— Вообще-то, против… неважно, — вздохнул Мёрдок, поняв, что Фрэнк уже закурил и без какого-либо разрешения. Они молчали с пару мгновений.

— Ну так, — Фрэнк выпустил изо рта большое облако дыма. Дым тут же унесло в приоткрытое окно. — Что нужно?

— Вы знаете, что нужно, детектив, — невозмутимо ответил Мэтт. Фрэнк не стал с этим спорить. Если честно, он был удивлён, что Мёрдок не маячил поблизости с самого утра, хотя, конечно, это не было слишком уж странно, если подумать: Мёрдок старался держать лицо, но Фрэнк был уверен, что он так же растерян, как и все они.

Фрэнк никогда не утруждал себя тем, чтобы вникнуть, зачем Мэтт работает на Фиска, но одно он знал точно: в своём деле Мёрдок мастер. Если бы не он, полиция бы уже давно засадила Кингпина куда подальше. Но Мёрдок всегда его вытаскивал. Всегда находил лазейку. Мёрдок говорил, что просто делает свою работу, но Фрэнку казалось, что такую мразь может защищать только другая мразь.

— Вы что-нибудь нашли? — спросил Мёрдок наконец, когда ему, видимо, надоело молчать. Технически, Фрэнку необязательно было отвечать: он мог соврать, а то и послать нахуй прямым текстом. Но он был знаком с Мёрдоком не первый год, и он знал, что ему, в каком-то смысле, можно было доверять. Не раз случалось, что Мёрдок давал им наводки, подсказывал имена, сливал информацию, которую можно достать только если варишься в том обществе, в котором варился Мёрдок. Разумеется, все эти данные касались исключительно людей, которых Кингпин не хотел видеть на улице — но это были точные данные, которые никогда не подводили. А, если это поможет упечь за решётку очередного ублюдка, Фрэнк был готов спрашивать совета хоть у самого дьявола.

Это не значило, что они с Мёрдоком всегда оказывались на одной стороне: чаще всего было наоборот. Но сейчас всё указывало именно на это. Фрэнк бы сказал ему, что им известно, потому что знал, что в ответ Мэтт скажет, что известно ему — было бы, что сказать.

— Нет, — пожал плечами он. — Ты?

— Ничего, — Мёрдок покачал головой. Вот ведь. Пиздит как дышит, адвокатишка сраный.

Фрэнк, впрочем, не спешил на это указывать, хотя прекрасно понимал, что Мэтт скрывает от него что-то очень важное.

— Вам лучше быть осторожнее, — вдруг сказал он, обернувшись на Фрэнка. Мёрдоку нет никакой практической пользы оборачиваться вот так на кого-либо — он же не видит ни черта, а значит, делает это умышленно и исключительно для того, чтобы указать на важность своих слов. Фрэнк так и застыл с сигаретой, поднесённой ко рту, едва не подавившись затяжкой. Отчего-то он ждал, что вот сейчас Мёрдок будет глаголить какие-то невероятные откровения — вместо этого Мэтт протянул руку и взял сигарету из его пальцев. Губы Мэтта обхватили её кончик, когда тот тяжело втянул в лёгкие горький дым.

Та херня про то, что Фрэнк старается не задумываться, как будет трогать Мёрдока? Пиздеж. Он прямо сейчас думал, что Мэтт, наверное, хуй отсасывает так же красиво.

— Скоро начнётся пиздец, — прошептал Мэтт, улыбнувшись какой-то совершенно нечеловеческой улыбкой. Машина остановилась: Фрэнк и забыл, что между магазином и участком такое крохотное расстояние. Когда Мэтт вернул ему сигарету, Фрэнк взял её просто машинально. На мгновение, их пальцы соприкоснулись: Фрэнк прямо почувствовал, как в этот момент по всему позвоночнику пробегает дрожь.

Всё-таки, порой Мёрдока было просто невозможно терпеть. Дело даже не в том, что он постоянно лез в дела Фрэнка и мешал, как только можно, нормально работать всему отделу, зная, что ему за это ничего не будет. Дело было в том, как Мёрдок себя с ним вёл. Мёрдоку хотелось уебать ну просто постоянно — и в то же время, как только Мэтт появлялся в поле зрения, Фрэнк просто не мог заставить себя отвести от него взгляд. Это как одно из тех видео в интернете, где какой-то чудик в слоумо сжигает случайные вещи, а ты смотришь на это на протяжении трёх минут и чувствуешь какое-то странное, приятное чувство, которое просто не можешь себе объяснить.

Выходя из машины, Фрэнк надеялся, что слишком устанет сегодня, чтобы у него остались силы дрочить на засевшую в голове картинку с Мэттом Мёрдоком, отсасывающим ему прямо на заднем сиденье дорогущей тачки.

Следующие несколько дней проходят тихо: они копаются в показаниях свидетелей, в видео с наружных камер, но ничего не находят. Фрэнк знал, что это просто затишье перед штормом, и шторм не заставляет ждать себя слишком долго: их парень появляется опять и выкашивает уже бывшего партнёра Фиска. Потом он делает это снова, и ещё раз, и ещё — к тому моменту становится ясно, что они ошиблись, когда предположили, что это новичок. Нет, он знал места, и он знал людей, которых ты можешь знать только если вращаешься в этой среде не первый год. Фрэнк даже начал подозревать, что это может быть кто-то из людей Фиска, с которым он что-то не поделил. Тогда же в сети появляются первые фотографии с телефонов поздних прохожих: всё-таки ряженый. Ему даже дали тупое прозвище. У Фрэнка тоже такое есть, и Фрэнка оно бесит: кому понравится, когда тебя называют Карателем?

Почерк всегда один и тот же: кровавая каша из остатков лиц, зубов, слёз — все эти уёбки умирают долго, успевая ощутить последнюю каплю боли, взрывающуюся с каждым ударом по их мордам. Многие в итоге умирают от черепно-мозговых травм, иногда — со сломанными шейными позвонками, иногда — от того, что пролетели пять этажей вниз. Их парень размазывает преступников по полу ровным слоем, и по всей Адской Кухне за ним тянется длинный кровавый след.

Он никогда не трогает гражданских и скрывается до того, как полиция успевает приехать. По городу уже начал ходить глупый слушок, что это и не человек вовсе, а какой-то страшный тёмный дух, пришедший укусить плохих парней за жопу. Но Фрэнк не верил в злых духов, и Фрэнк не верил в _да воздастся каждому по делам его_ ; Фрэнк знал, что они имеют дело с человеком. С очень настырным человеком, который знал, когда бить морды, а когда прятаться.

Наводка прилетает оттуда, откуда Фрэнк её не ждал.

Его приглашают на встречу пятничным вечером. Сначала Фрэнк думал, что это Мёрдок, но очень быстро разубедился в этом, когда за ним приехал красный спорткар — а Мёрдок ездит только на чёрных машинах, хотя, казалось бы, ну какая ему разница. Машина отвезла его в тихий и очень дорогой ресторан, где милая девушка с ресепшена проводила его до комнаты для VIP-персон, даже не спросив имени.

Фрэнк понял, что к чему, когда ошивающийся у закрытых дверей Карл Лукас очень приветливо попросил оставить оружие.

— Пошёл в жопу, — также приветливо ответил ему Фрэнк. Лукас — один из милейших ребят по ту сторону закона, который может сломать тебя об колено, особо не запариваясь, и которого не берут пули. Если честно, Фрэнк понятия не имел, что он забыл рядом с таким мудилой, как Рэнд, но вообще-то ему всё равно.

— Да ладно тебе, мужик, — сказал Лукас таким тоном, будто они были соседями, пришедшими на барбекю. — Дэнни и так на взводе из-за этого хмыря. И ты в курсе, да, что тебе это не поможет особо?

Фрэнк закатил глаза и оставил пистолет на входе. С Рэндом он дел старался не иметь: они друг друга недолюбливали. Рэнд приплачивал нечистым на руку копам, чтобы те не лезли, а Фрэнк раз за разом этих копов отлавливал и сдавал. Рэнд должен был нифигово так отчаяться, раз решил пойти на сотрудничество с ним.

В комнате пахло какими-то восточными благовониями. Фрэнк тут же сел напротив Рэнда так вальяжно, словно это он его сюда позвал, а не наоборот. Лукас просочился в комнату следом — настолько, насколько это слово вообще применимо к двухметровому качку, — закрыл дверь и остановился у Рэнда за спиной. Тот деланно попивал вино, вот только Фрэнк видел, как у него трясутся руки.

— Налить? — поинтересовался он. — Или при исполнении ни-ни?

— Что нужно, Рэнд? — спросил Фрэнк. Дэнни Рэнд улыбнулся, как пятилетка, которому на День рождения пообещали подарить пони. А может, он просто успел вынюхать дорогу, пока Фрэнк сюда ехал: чёрт его знает. Рэнд всегда выглядит так, словно он под чем-то.

— Думаю, мы можем друг другу помочь, — ответил он.

Оказывается, что один из людей Рэнда, которому удалось пережить встречу с их парнем, слышал, как другой, тот, которому повезло меньше, сливает место, где варят низкопробную дурь, которую рэндовские ребята толкают в чёрных кварталах. А значит, их парень появится там рано или поздно. И Фрэнк бы, конечно, с радостью позволил ему переломать им всем шеи, но это уже начало заходить слишком далеко. Выпилить мудака — один разговор, а устраивать кровавое месиво по всей Адской Кухне — совсем другой.

Фрэнк решил не сообщать, как он собирается воспользоваться этой информацией. Уходя, он видел, как Лукас кладёт Рэнду руку на плечо, и знает, что тот не врёт: Рэнд напуган просто до усрачки.

Мисти Фрэнк в это не посвящает. Ему стоило бы это сделать: тогда они спланировали бы операцию и устроили бы рейд, но это заняло бы слишком много времени. Частично Фрэнк этого не сделал, потому что хотел провернуть всё по-тихому — частично потому, что хотел посмотреть на их парня в живую. Фрэнку было интересно. Ему пришлось караулить две ночи подряд в машине у заброшенного дома на окраинах; на работе он всем сказал, что устал. Мисти даже порадовалась, что Фрэнк, наконец, начал спать, как нормальные люди. На самом деле, разумеется, спал Фрэнк ещё меньше обычного: их парень работал по ночам, и к тому моменту, как Фрэнк добирался до квартиры, на сон оставался едва ли час — ну то есть, в нём практически не было никакого смысла. И в основном наблюдать ему приходилось за тем, как нелегалы из Азии загружают в грузовики картонные коробки с дурью.

На третью ночь на первом этаже здания вдруг вырубило свет.

Для Фрэнка это был всё равно что сигнал к действию. Выбежав из машины, он бросился ко входу в здание: приходилось подсвечивать себе фонариком, а то и вовсе бить в темноте — те, кто дал дёру к пожарной двери, в итоге на него и напоролись. Фрэнк бил, не задумываясь, и когда фонарик упал на пол и треснул, продолжал бить: он бил так, чтобы мелкие сошки оставались лежать на земле, но без особых эмоций. К тому моменту, как он закончил, их парень, кажется, уже успел добраться до второго этажа: Фрэнк определил это по виднеющимся в полутьме лежащим на полу телам. Сверху лестницы доносились звуки возни, и Фрэнк поспешил туда. Воздух пах холодом и кровью.

Было темно: остался только свет с улиц и соседних зданий. Он мягко, почти трепетно обнимал чужую фигуру, похожую на сплошное скопление темноты, и в это мгновение Фрэнк вдруг очень хорошо осознал, почему именно его стали называть Дьяволом Адской Кухни.

От него так и веяло чем-то нечеловеческим.

Дьявол держал за ворот чёрного мужика, которому уже успел разбить всё лицо. Он обернулся секундой раньше, чем Фрэнк толкнул от себя дверь. Фрэнк тыкал стволом ему прямо в голову, а ему, кажется, вообще было плевать. Только спустя пару мгновений Дьявол вдруг очень растеряно спросил:

— Ты что тут делаешь?

Фрэнк успел открыть рот, но не успел ответить: в темноте он не заметил, но всего в паре шагов от них на полу лежал ещё один человек — и в этот момент он с криком бросился на Дьявола, а тот, кажется, был слишком шокирован появлением Фрэнка, чтобы вовремя отреагировать.

Говорят, будто в моменты опасности всё вроде как замедляется, но это хуйня: в тот момент всё двигалось в три раза быстрее обычного. Тяжёлая туша толкнула Дьявола в грудь по направлению к окну, вжала его в стекло, и стекло треснуло под их весом. Фрэнк только и увидел, как брызгают во все стороны осколки.

— Твою мать! — крикнул он. Фрэнк подбежал к окну, стараясь не порезаться об острые края, но внизу было слишком темно, чтобы что-то разглядеть. К тому времени, как он спустился, Дьявола уже не было. Парень, что его уронил, был всмятку: скорее всего, Дьяволу удалось перевернуться в падении — это его и спасло. Высота была небольшая, но упал парнишка прямо на бордюр, и череп проломило только так. Фрэнк тяжело провёл ладонью по лицу и обернулся по сторонам, но никаких следов Дьявола не было: ни следов крови, ни скрывающегося в тенях силуэта. Сев на бордюр рядом с трупом, из которого медленно вытекала кровища, Фрэнк медленно закурил, и только тогда наконец смог вызвать подкрепление. Мисти, конечно, была в ярости, и даже не потому, что Фрэнк опять устроил акт самодеятельности, а потому что кто знает, что с тобой могло случиться. Но Фрэнк к тому моменту мало на это реагировал, потому что до него добралось осознание.

Когда на следующий день его не пустили на работу, что само по себе смешно, Фрэнк знал, куда он пойдёт.

Фрэнк понятия не имел, где живёт Мэтт Мёрдок, но найти его оказалось на удивление просто. Он жил в какой-то совсем непримечательной квартирке с видом на стену соседнего дома: учитывая, сколько он зарабатывал, он мог бы позволить себе что покруче. Фрэнк отказывался верить, что у Мёрдока все деньги уходят на его тупые дорогущие галстуки.

Ему пришлось позвонить в дверь несколько раз прежде, чем по ту сторону двери зашевелились: Фрэнк слышал тяжёлые, усталые шаги — он уже начал думать, что Мёрдок вообще не дома. Надо было, наверное, сначала позвонить и сказать, что он придёт, но это было бы тупо.

— Кто там? — раздался хриплый голос из-за двери.

— Это я, — ответил Фрэнк, а потом, подумав, всё-таки решил уточнить. — Фрэнк Касл.

Долго, может, с минуту, за дверью было тихо. Фрэнк даже начал подумывать о том, чтобы позвонить снова, но замок мягко открылся.

— Добрый день, детектив, — фальшиво поздоровался Мёрдок, едва заметно улыбнувшись. Выглядел он, разумеется, как дерьмо. Отстранившись от двери, он пропустил Фрэнка внутрь и, едва закрыв за его спиной дверь, пошёл из коридора по направлению к кухне. Каждый шаг давался ему с большим трудом.

К Мёрдоку у Фрэнка была просто ёбаная куча вопросов, но он решил остановиться на самом главном. 

— Ты зачем Фиска выпилил? — спросил Фрэнк вот так с порога. Фрэнк не был мастером долгих речей. Он видел, как напряглась спина Мёрдока. Но Мёрдок уже знал, что Фрэнк знает, а Фрэнк знал, что он знает, что он знает: просто хотел узнать, что Мэтт ответит. Но вместо ответа Мэтт спросил:

— Арестуешь меня? — в его голосе не было вызова, только усталость и какая-то очень неприятно щемящая тоска. Но это вопрос с подвохом, потому что, помимо всего прочего, они оба знают, что никаких конкретных доказательств у Фрэнка нет. Это вопрос с подвохом, потому что Мёрдок знает ответ, а Фрэнк знает, что он знает: Мэтт просто хотел узнать, что Фрэнк ответит.

Вместо ответа Фрэнк догоняет Мэтта и обходит его по кругу. Он наконец понял, что с ним не так: дело даже не в том, что на Мёрдоке вместо привычного костюма — пижамные штаны и мятая футболка. Дело в том, что на Мёрдоке нет очков, и впервые за всё это время Фрэнк видит его глаза. Они направлены в пустоту и ничего не выражают, но отчего-то Мэтт так кажется очень человечным.

— Ты в больнице был? — зачем-то спросил Фрэнк. Мёрдоку тяжело стоять: он опирается на барную стойку. Но ему повезло, потому что всё могло бы закончиться и похуже.

Мэтт усмехнулся. В этот момент Фрэнк очень пожалел, что он не один из тех читающих мыслей ребят, потому что вот сейчас знания того, что у Мёрдока в его ненормальной башке творится, очень, ужасно не хватает. Он понятия не имел, о чём Мёрдок думал — но, с другой стороны, он и своих мыслей до конца не понимал, потому что, ну, интересоваться, а был ли этот псих в больнице, было, наверное, последним, что Фрэнку стоило бы делать. 

— Пошутил? Какая тут больница, — ответил он. — Всё в порядке. Если бы было что-то серьёзное, я бы заметил.

Фрэнку очень жаль, что Мэтт не может видеть, как он закатывает глаза. Он поспешил сообщить об этом вслух — Мэтт невольно усмехнулся, — и, не дожидаясь ответной реакции, подошёл ближе и, совершенно бесцеремонно задрав футболку Мёрдока, стал рассматривать его раны. Ушибы, ссадины, порезы и пара здоровенных, фиолетовых синяков — Фрэнк положил ладонь на тот, что растянулся по всему правому ребру, но сломанных костей не нащупал. Он не был доктором, но он понимал, что будь это что-то смертельное, Мёрдок бы уже дал об этом знать, а он только морщился. И не двигался. Ничего не делал, не отстранялся. Кожа под ладонями Фрэнка была горячей. Ничего, жить будет, скотина.

— Знаешь, эта херня заживает быстрее, если… — начал было делиться мудростью Фрэнк, но, подняв глаза, столкнулся со взглядом Мёрдока. Мэтт не смотрел на него, он вообще, технически, ни на что не смотрел, но выражение у него было какое-то… почти испуганное. До Фрэнка только в этот момент начало доходить, что они сейчас друг к другу слишком близко, и что он всё ещё касается Мэтта — и то, что у Мэтта сейчас такое лицо, было как-то совершенно ёбнуто. Хотелось срочно что-нибудь с этим сделать.

Если Мэтт в чём был и прав, так это в одном: пиздец начался. А раз пиздец начался, значит, можно себе ни в чём не отказывать.

Когда Фрэнк поцеловал Мэтта, то сразу же ощутил привкус крови. Вообще-то, это был не первый раз — они целовались и до этого. Только тогда Фрэнк просто ужасно облажался.

Это было в один из тех раз, когда Мёрдок пришёл сливать ему информацию: Фиску понадобилось засадить одного не в меру доёбчивого наёмника с идеальным прицелом, и он, видимо, не хотел марать руки сам. На обратном пути Мэтт подбросил Фрэнка до дома, что, впрочем, не было чем-то новым. Шёл дождь, и Мэтт довёл его до самого порога, каким-то образом умудряясь держать зонт над ними обоими. Это сейчас Фрэнк понимал, что Мэтт — не просто обычный слепой. Тогда Мёрдок полез целоваться первым, и Фрэнк сделал худшее, что мог сделать: ничего. В тот момент он просто не придумал, как на это отреагировать. Поэтому в их следующую встречу они сделали вид, что ничего не было. Если подумать, то тогда, кажется, тоже был четверг.

Мэтт целовался так, будто от качества этого поцелуя зависела судьба всего мира вокруг. Он целовался долго и жадно, вжимаясь в Фрэнка всем телом, а потом вдруг коротко вскрикнул сквозь поцелуй — Фрэнк резко отстранился, тут же убирая ладонь с синяка, на который надавил слишком сильно.

— Извини, — пробормотал он. Он всё ещё чувствовал кровавый привкус, но уже не был уверен, была ли это кровь с разбитой губы Мэтта, или с его собственных губ, которые Мёрдок только что прокусил.

— Ничего, — ответил Мэтт, мягко улыбнувшись. — Это ничего. Может, в другой раз, — будто невпопад добавил он. Фрэнк решил не думать о том, что именно он имел этим в виду.

На диван они переместились как-то совсем спонтанно, Фрэнк даже не запомнил, как именно: Мэтт сидел у него на коленях, и в какой-то момент Фрэнк почувствовал, как чужая ладонь легла ему на горло. Машинально он вспомнил, как Мэтт парой недель раньше свернул Фиску шею — он мог бы с точно такой же лёгкостью задушить его ко всем чертям. Это должно было бы стать красным флажком, но вместо этого заводит только сильнее.

Мэтт не давил, его пальцы просто лежали поверх его пульса, но один тот факт, что Фрэнк вообще позволил этому произойти, говорил о том, что он доверяет Мёрдоку куда сильнее, чем ему казалось.

— Знаешь, — прошептал Мэтт, не отстраняясь, — некоторые психологи говорят, что все люди на базовом уровне делятся на садистов и мазохистов. Вот ты который?

— Ты таким разговорчикам где, на порнхабе научился? — невольно усмехнулся Фрэнк. Мэтт рассмеялся в ответ. Они оба знают, что, если бы Фрэнк захотел, он бы давно это остановил. Мэтт это знает — поэтому сжимает пальцы. Этого ещё недостаточно, чтобы совсем перекрыть кислород, но дышать становится тяжелее. Фрэнк чувствовал, как чужая ладонь давит на горло, и от этого его пульс заходился в истерике.

В его грязных мыслишках, ну, в тех, что приходили в голову ближе к полпятому утра, когда он лежал в кровати со стоящим членом, обычно это он трахал Мёрдока. Он растягивал его пальцами, а потом очень долго и медленно засаживал в эту слишком идеальную задницу, перегнув Мэтта через свой рабочий стол в офисе. Но если Мёрдок захочет выебать его, Фрэнк не будет против: он не особо переживает за свою маскулинность, учитывая, что уже полтора года как кончает только на мысли о мужской жопе.

— Я начинаю думать, — едва слышно сказал Фрэнк. Его голос то и дело срывался на хриплый, свистящий шёпот, и ему приходилось делать паузы между словами, чтобы кое-как набрать в лёгкие воздух, которого с каждым мгновением становилось меньше. — Что ты это сделал… просто чтобы… чтобы меня завалить.

Может, Фрэнку казалось, а может, всё вокруг и правда понемногу погружалось в темноту. Можно было закрыть глаза, но ему хотелось видеть лицо Мёрдока в этот момент: это как одно из тех видео в интернете, где какой-то чудик в слоумо сжигает случайные вещи, а ты смотришь на это на протяжении трёх минут и чувствуешь какое-то странное, приятное чувство, которое просто не можешь себе объяснить. Всё то же самое, только вместо случайной вещи — ты.

Мэтт рассмеялся. Он поцеловал Фрэнка, так, будто пытался лишить его остатков воздуха, и на этот раз он просто не смог сдержать стон.

— Ты меня поймал, — тихо сказал Мэтт. — Это всё из-за тебя.

Его голос звучал слишком, почти неуместно искренне.


End file.
